


[podfic of] room of heartbeats

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Rey is different from Finn; all sharp angles with kinetic energy beneath pale skin, eyes wide enough to take in the sky. A completely different kind of beauty from Finn, but beautiful all the same.Oh no, thinks Poe Dameron, with a sinking realisation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	[podfic of] room of heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyarcherfan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [room of heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483918) by [Gretahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretahs/pseuds/Gretahs). 



****

**Title:** Room of heartbeats

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Sequel trilogy

 **Pairing:** Finn/Poe/Rey

 **Author:** Gretahs

 **Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Cover Artist:** ReenaJenkins

 **Beta Listener:** Jellyfishfire

 **Time:** 38:03

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/room%20of%20heartbeats%20compiled.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
